videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Crossover
[[Archivo:Mario & Sonic Olympcis.jpg|thumb|right|160px|Los personajes de las series rivales Mario y Sonic se reúnen en el crossover Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos.]] Crossover (del inglés: cruce) es un termino utilizado para una situación propia de la ficción en la cual se encuentran e interaccionan personajes, elementos y lugares de dos o más series, franquicias o universos ficticios distintos. Los crossovers en los videojuegos pueden presentarse como una reunión de personajes y elementos de diferentes títulos o también de franquicias de otros medios. También suele ser común que algunos videojuegos incluyan entre sus personajes a un "invitado" que proviene de una saga distinta. Existen además los videojuegos crossover que utilizan este recurso como su atractivo principal y están compuestos completamente o mayoritariamente por personajes de series distintas que se reúnen para competir entre sí o para unir fuerzas contra un adversario en común, en una historia nueva y original. Información general El concepto de crossover se produce en todos los medios de la ficción; tales como libros, películas, series de TV, historietas y videojuegos, entre otros. Los seguidores o fans de una determinada serie de ficción comúnmente fantasean con sus propias historias y con el encuentro de personajes de sus series favoritas. Cuando estas historias son sumamente populares y los propietarios de los derechos de autor de las series ven en el crossover una oportunidad comercial importante, concluyen por llevar a la realidad este sueño de los fans a un producto oficial.Extracto del artículo SNK vs Capcom:..."in an interview during January of 2009, Yoshinori Ono, the producer of Street Fighter IV, expressed interest in doing another game in the series if fan demand was high enough." Información en Giantbomb.com. Consultado el 24/2/2012 No existe una manera específica de realizar un videojuego crossover. Las compañías pueden optar por videojuegos con una forma de juego original o simplemente agregan a personajes famosos en juegos convencionales como puzzles de acción o carreras para incrementar el atractivo comercial. El argumento de un videojuego crossover generalmente presenta una competencia entre los personajes titulares, motivados por la latente rivalidad que generan distintas sagas entre los seguidores. También hay juegos que, por el contrario, muestran a los personajes de las sagas rivales uniendo sus fuerzas para luchar contra un enemigo común. Crossovers de una misma saga thumb|right|200px|''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' reúne a los héroes de las 12 primeras entregas de Final Fantasy. Este tipo de crossover se produce cuando una compañía combina personajes, elementos y escenarios de dos o más videojuegos distintos de una misma saga. Este tipo de lanzamientos se ven solo en sagas muy populares y extensas. Algunos casos notables son los videojuegos Dissidia Final Fantasy, que reúne a los protagonistas y villanos de la serie principal de Final Fantasy (I al XII); Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, un título de Castlevania con el estilo clásico que reúne a varios personajes y escenarios de distintos juegos de la saga; y Mortal Kombat Trilogy un juego de lucha que combina a todos los personajes de los primeros tres títulos de Mortal Kombat; entre otros Crossovers entre sagas de una compañía Videojuegos que una cierta compañía realiza, en donde se cruzan los universos y personajes de sus distintos videojuegos: Konami thumb|right|200px|''Konami Wai Wai World'', uno de los crossovers de videojuegos mas antiguos. *''Konami Wai Wai World'' (1988 - Famicom, Móvil): Juego de plataformas en donde se puede escoger a varios personajes de Konami. Los niveles se ubican en distintos juegos de Konami. Wai Wai World Release Data en GameFAQs.com Consultado el 19/9/2011 En 1991 recibió una secuela, Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou, con bastantes cambios, pero mantuvo la misma premisa. *''Parodius (saga)'' (1988 - 2010): Esta es una saga de videojuegos de naves que parodia al clásico Gradius, utiliza casi la misma forma de juego pero con enemigos y jefes sumamente cómicos y bizarros. Se destaca por usar como protagonistas a a varios personajes de Konami. El primer juego salió en 1988 y le siguieron varias secuelas con la misma premisa. *''Hai no Majutsushi'' (1988 - MSX): Este es un obscuro videojuego de Mahjong que se lanzó solamente en Japón para MSX en 1989. Los personajes del juego son los héroes de Konami, tales como Pentarou, Goemon, Simon Belmont y Moai, entre otros. *''Konami Krazy Racers'' (2001 - GBA): Un juego de carreras de kart en donde se puede escoger a numerosos personajes de Konami. Cada pista representa a un juego distinto de la compañía. En 2009 salió una secuela titulada Krazy Kart Racing. *''Airfoce Delta Strike ''(2004 - PS2): Un juego de simulador de vuelo en donde se puede desbloquar a los personajes de Konami para completar todas las misiones. *''Konami Wai Wai Sokoban'' (2006 - Móvil): Este es un videojuego de puzzle estilo Sokoban en donde hay varios personajes de Konami para elegir como protagonista. Cada nivel está basado en distintos juegos de Konami. *''New International Track & Field'' (2008 - Nintendo DS): Un simulador de juegos olímpicos en donde además de personajes originales hay varias estrellas de Konami para escoger como competidores. Sega [[Archivo:Sega Superstar Tennis crossover.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Numerosos personajes de la compañía Sega reunidos en Sega Superstars Tennis.]] *''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World'' (1990 - Master System): Juego de plataformas protagonizado por el personaje Alex Kidd en el mundo de la saga Shinobi. *''Fighters Megamix'' (1996 - Sega Saturn): Juego de luchas en donde se enfrentan personajes de Virtua Fighter, Fighting Vipers, Sonic the Fighters y otros juegos de Sega. *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' (2008- Multiplataforma): Numerosos personajes de Sega reunidos como los competidores en un juego de tenis. *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (2010- Multiplataforma): Videojuego de carreras que tiene como competidores a los personajes de numerosas franquicias de Sega. *'Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed '(2012 - Multiplataforma): Videojuego de carreras, secuela de Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing . Capcom thumb|right|200px|''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'', en donde pelean los luchadores en miniatura de distintas sagas de Capcom. *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (1996 - Multiplataforma): Un puzzle de acción de donde se puede escoger a numerosos personajes de los juegos de Capcom, *''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' (1997 - Multiplataforma): Título de peleas en donde se pueden escoger personajes de Street Fighter, Darkstalkers y Red Earth, todos rediseñados con estilo super deformered. *''Cannon Spike'' (2000 - Arcade, Dreamcast): Un juego de disparos en donde se puede escoger a personajes de varias sagas de Capcom. *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' (2004 - Arcade, PS2) - Xbox): Juego de lucha en donde se enfrentan personajes de las sagas Street Fighter, Darkstalkers y Red Earth. Taito *''Bubble Symphony'' (1994 - Arcade): Esta es una secuela de Bubble Bobble en donde los escenarios corresponden a distintas series de Taito. También se puede hacer aparecer a los héroes de Taito como personajes auxiliares al conseguir un ítem especial. *''Pop'n Pop'' (1997 - Arcade): Este es un típico videojuego de puzzle de acción que agrupa a los protagonistas y enemigos de juegos clásicos de la compañía Taito. Sunsoft * Barcode Battler ''(1992 - Famicom): Un juego de estrategia en donde los Personajes de Sunsoft aparecen como super deformado en estas cartas. * ''Shanghai Musume: Mahjong Girls ''(2011 - iOS, Android) Un juego de Mahjong en donde los personajes de Sunsoft aparecen. SNK Playmore *The King of Fighters (saga)' (1994 - 2011): Una saga de juegos de luchas que se inició como un crossover entre las sagas ''Art of Fighting y Fatal Fury con otros juegos de SNK. Eventualmente se convirtió en una saga por si misma con numerosos personajes originales, pero ha mantenido la tradición de incluir personajes varios de SNK. *NeoGeo Battle Coliseum'' (2005 - Arcade, PS2): Videojuego de peleas 2 contra 2 que reúne a los personajes de numerosos títulos de la compañía SNK. Nintendo [[Archivo:SuperSmashconKirby.jpg|thumb|200px|Los personajes mas populares de Nintendo compiten en la saga Super Smash Bros.]] *Super Smash Bros. (saga)' (1999 - 2014): Una original saga de juegos de lucha en donde los peleadores y escenarios pertenecen a distintas sagas de Nintendo, además de contener apariciones especiales de personajes y tener referencias a gran cantidad de juegos de la historia de la compañía. Hasta la fecha se han lanzado cinco títulos. Square Enix *Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special'' (2004 - PS2): Este es un juego de tablero en donde los personajes seleccionables pertenecen a distintos juegos de las populares sagas Final Fantasy y Dragon Quest. Este crossover además recibió dos secuelas, para PSP y para teléfonos móviles. Koei *''Warriors Orochi'' (2007 - Multiplataforma): Crossover entre las sagas Dynasty Warriors y Samurai Warriors en un juego de peleas. Vivendi Games *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' y Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy (2004 - GBA): Dos juegos interconectables que marcan el crossover entre las sagas Crash Bandicoot y Spyro the Dragon. Sony Computer Entertainment America [[Archivo:PlayStation Move Heroes crossover.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Los héroes de Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank y Sly Cooper unen sus fuerzas en PlayStation Move Heroes.]] *''PlayStation Move Heroes'' (2011 - PS3): Crossover entre las sagas Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank y Sly Cooper en un juego de aventura de acción hecho para promocionar el PlayStation Move. *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' (2012 - PS3, PSVita): Videojuego de lucha que reúne a los personajes de las sagas mas populares de la historia de la PlayStation, incluyendo a franquicias de Sony como God of War, PaRappa the Rapper y Sly Cooper; y también algunas franquicias de compañías asociadas como BioShock. Desarrolladores independientes *'Eternal Fighter Zero' (2001 - Windows): Juego de lucha doujin hecho por Twilight Frontier que reúne a personajes femeninos de varias novelas visuales; incluyendo a los juegos Moon., One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e, Kanon y Air. Crossovers entre sagas de compañías distintas Videojuegos que se realizan especialmente para reunir a los personajes de compañías distintas en una misma historia: *''Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team'' (1993, Multiplataformas): Un Beat'em Up clásico en donde hacen equipo los personajes de los videojuegos Double Dragon de Technos Japan con Battletoads de Rare. Los enemigos, la historia y la forma de juego en general son producto de una notable combinación entre ambos videojuegos. *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' (1995, Game Boy): La historia de este título introduce al personaje Wario de Nintendo en el universo de la saga Bomberman. [[Archivo:Marvel vs Capcom crossover.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Personajes de las compañías Capcom y Marvel se enfrentan en el épico crossover Marvel vs. Capcom.]] *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1996, Arcade): Juego de lucha que enfrenta a los personajes de la saga Street Fighter de Capcom con los de la franquicia X-Men de Marvel Comics. Recibió una secuela, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter en donde además de X-Men, se agregan personajes del universo Marvel. *''Marvel vs. Capcom (saga)'' (1998 - 2012): Una serie de juegos de lucha que continúa con el enfrentamiento entre personajes de numerosos videojuegos de Capcom con los de Marvel Comics. Se caracteriza por combinar las historias de ambos universos de forma satírica. Hay tres títulos principales de esta serie. *''SNK vs. Capcom (saga)'' (2000 - 2007): Una serie de juegos de lucha co-producidos entre las compañías Capcom y SNK, en donde sus personajes mas conocidos se enfrentan. Este crossover se destaca por la gran rivalidad existente entre ambas compañías previo al crossover. También originó una serie secundaria de juegos de cartas intercambiables. [[Archivo:SNK vs Capcom crossover.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Los grandes rivales de los juegos de lucha finalmente se ven las caras en SNK vs. Capcom.]] *''DreamMix TV World Fighters'' (2003 - GameCube, PS2): Este es un juego de lucha lanzado en 2003, producto de un crossover entre personajes de las compañías de videojuegos Konami y Hudson Soft, y de la juguetera Takara. *''Namco x Capcom'' (2005 - PS2): Videojuego de RPG táctico que incluye a numerosos personajes de distintos videojuegos pertenecientes a las compañías Namco y Capcom. *''Chaos Wars'' (2006 - PS2): Un RPG Táctico en el que se reunen los personajes de numerosos RPGs japoneses; incluyendo a Shadow Hearts de Azure,Growlanser de Atlus, Blazing Souls y Spectral Souls de Idea Factory, junto con Gungrave y Shinsengumi Gunraw Den de RED Entertainment. *''Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos'' (2007 - Nintendo DS, Wii): Este lanzamiento marca el crossover entre los más grandes rivales de los videojuegos durante la década de 1990: la saga Mario de Nintendo y la saga Sonic de Sega. Ambas compañías además fueron fuertes competidoras en el pasado. El juego recibió dos secuelas, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) y Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011). *''Itadaki Street DS'' (2007 - Nintendo DS): Juego de tablero en donde compiten personajes de la saga Mario de Nintendo con los de Dragon Quest de Square Enix. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (2008 - Arcade, Wii): Un juego de lucha en el que se enfrentan reconocidos personajes de los videojuegos de Capcom con héroes y villanos de clásicos animes de la productora de animación Tatsunoko Production. thumb|right|200px|Combate a muerte entre [[Batman y Scorpion en Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe.]] *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' (2008 - PS3, Xbox 360): Este es un videojuego de lucha en donde pelean los personajes de la saga Mortal Kombat de Midway con los héroes y villanos de las historietas de la compañía DC Comics. *''Cross Edge'' (2008 - PS3, Xbox 360): Un RPG japonés que, además de personajes originales, incluye a populares personajes de videojuegos de las compañías Capcom, Nippon Ichi Software, Namco Bandai y Gust Corporation. *''Trinity Universe'' (2009 - PS3): Un RPJ japonés en donde se unen los personajes de la saga Atelier de Gust Corporation y Disgaea de Nippon Ichi Software. *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (2012 - PC, PS3, Xbox 360): Videojuego de lucha en el que combatn personajes de dos longevas sagas rivales de juegos de pelea; Street Fighter de Capcom y Tekken de Namco. *''Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition'' (2012 - Nintendo DS): Un RPG en donde se combinan las historias de las sagas Pokémon de Nintendo con Nobunaga's Ambition de Tecmo Koei. *''Project X Zone'' (2012 - Nintendo 3DS): Un RPG táctico que combina a personajes de las sagas más populares de las compañías Capcom, Namco Bandai y Sega. Aparecen héroes y villanos pertenecientes a sagas como Darkstalkers, Virtua Fighter, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Shining Force, Space Channel 5, Tekken y muchas otras más *'Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem '(2013 - Wii U): Videojuego RPG que combina a los personajes de las sagas de Shin Megami Tensei de Atlus con los de Fire Emblem de Nintendo. Crossovers entre franquicias de otros medios Videojuegos dedicados a reunir personajes de distintos medios; como películas, series de TV, historietas, juguetes, literatura, etc. Películas thumb|right|200px|''RoboCop Versus The Terminator'' para Sega Genesis. *''RoboCop Versus The Terminator'' (1993, Multiplataforma): La historia de este videojuego entrecruza las historias de las películas de ciencia ficción Robocop y The Terminator. Ambas extremadamente populares en su fecha de lanzamiento. *''Alien vs. Predator (saga) '' (1993 -2010): Una serie de juegos en la que se enfrentan las dos razas de monstruos de las populares películas de ciencia ficción, Alien y Predator. Manga y anime [[Archivo:Jump Super Stars.jpg|thumb|right|200px|El máximo crossover de estrellas del manga en Jump Super Stars.]] *'Shonen Jump (saga)' (1988 - 2006): Una serie de varios juegos en donde se reúnen los personajes más populares de la revista de manga japonesa Weekly Shonen Jump, incluye títulos de RPG como Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden y juegos de lucha como Jump Super Stars y Battle Stadium D.O.N. * Sunday VS Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen (サンデー VS マガジン 集結！ 頂上大決戦 Sandē Bāsasu Magajin Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen?) is a fighting game developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Aomori and Hudson Soft and published by Konami for the PlayStation Portable (PSP). The game celebrates the 50th anniversaries of shounen manga magazines Shūkan Shōnen Sunday and Shūkan Shōnen Magazine published by Shogakukan and Kodansha respectively, featuring prominent manga characters from both publications as playable fighters. *'Compati Hero (saga)' (1990 - 2012): Una extensa saga de videojuegos que ha explorado todo tipo de géneros, principalmente Beat'em Up y juegos deportivos. Reúne a protagonistas y villanos de series de televisión populares de Japón: Ultraman, Kamen Rider y Gundam. *'Super Robot Wars (saga)' (1991 - 2012): Esta saga sumamente extensa se destaca por ser un épico crossover de los personajes, mundos, historias y sobre todo los mechas de una gran cantidad de animes de todos los tiempos. También ha incluido en contadas ocasiones personajes de mangas y videojuegos. Su forma de juego principal es la de estrategia por turnos aunque también hay títulos secundarios con otros estilos. Se caracteriza por desarrollar historias muy elaboradas que recrean situaciones memorables de los distintos animes que representa. Crossovers menores En los videojuegos que no están especialmente dedicados a un crossover, es también muy común que se produzca un pequeño crossover en donde un personaje de otra saga es incluido como un guiño a los fans o para aumentar el atractivo comercial. Este tipo de prácticas son consideradas como una forma de fanservice. Personaje invitado thumb|right|200px|[[Link de The Legend of Zelda como personaje invitado en Soulcalibur II.]] Los personajes invitados son uno o unos pocos personajes pertenecientes a sagas externas que se incluyen en un título como personaje disponible, en muchos casos es un personaje oculto. Una saga conocida por sus invitados especiales es el juego de lucha medieval Soulcalibur que ha tenido personajes invitados como Link de The Legend of Zelda; Yoda y Dath Vader de Star Wars; y Kratos de God of War en entregas distintas. También se destacan personajes invitados como Sonic the Hedgehog y Solid Snake en Super Smash Bros. Brawl; la aparición de Freddy Krueger en Mortal Kombat; y la inclusión de Guy y Cody de Final Fight en la serie Street Fighter Alpha; entre muchos otros. Cameo Un cameo en un videojuego es cuando un personaje que proviene de otra saga hace una pequeña aparición. En los cameos, la participación del personaje forastero es mínima. El cameo es un crossover cuando el invitado tiene algún tipo de interacción con los personajes titulares; como Goomba y Kirby que salen como enemigos en The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, o Sonic the Hedgehog como un personaje no disponible que conversa con el protagonista de Soleil. Sin embargo, no se produce un crossover si el personaje forastero no interacciona con el universo del videojuego, como los Moais de Gradius que aparecen escondidos en los fondos, o como ítems, de muchos juegos de Konami. Crossovers no oficiales Existen muchos videojuegos crossover que son realizados sin la autorización oficial de los propietarios de los personajes. Crossovers en videojuegos piratas thumb|right|200px|''King of Fighters '98'', un juego pirata para [[Mega Drive que anticipa a SNK vs. Capcom.]] Existen varios casos de videojuegos realizados por compañías piratas que incluyen crossovers entre personajes de sagas populares. Son muy comunes los juegos piratas de Famicom, basados en modificaciones de títulos originales, en donde se reemplaza al protagonista del juego verdadero por algún personaje de una saga popular para hacerlo pasar como una secuela de la misma y aumentar el atractivo comercial. Algunos juegos de esta clase son Super Mario & Sonic 2, un hack de Chip 'n Dale 2 en donde los protagonistas fueron cambiados por Mario y Sonic the Hedgehog;[http://info.sonicretro.org/Super_Mario_%26_Sonic_2 Información de Super Mario & Sonic 2 en SonicRetro.org] Consultado el 24/2/2012 o Super Mario Bros 7, un hack del juego The Flintstones para NES, en donde Mario aparece en reemplazo de Pedro Picapiedra.[http://www.retrones.net/foro/viewtopic.php?t=2840 Información de Super Mario Bros 7 en RetroNES.net] Consultado el 24/2/2012 También llegaron a existir juegos completamente originales producidos por compañías pirata que contenían crosssovers de personajes populares, estos fueron: *''AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting'' (1994 - Famicom): Un juego pirata de luchas compuesto solo por personajes femeninos. Los personajes fueron sacados de las sagas Ranma ½ y Sailor Moon, también aparece Chun-Li de Street Fighter.[http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/AV_Bishoujo_Senshi_Girl_Fighting Información de AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting en Bootleggames.wikia.com] Consultado el 24/2/2012 *''Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2'' (?? - Mega Drive): Lanzado como una imitación del crossover oficial Fighters Megamix. Este juego de lucha contiene personajes de Tekken, Fighting Vipers y Virtua Fighter.[http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/Virtua_Fighter_2_VS_Tekken_2 Información de Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2 en Bootleggames.wikia.com] Consultado el 24/2/2012 M.U.G.E.N. thumb|right|200px|[[Mario y Ryu luchan con Kyo Kusanagi y Sub-Zero en M.U.G.E.N.]] M.U.G.E.N. es un motor de videojuegos de lucha en dos dimensiones gratuito lanzado entre 1997 y 1998 por la empresa Elecbyte. Este motor permite a los usuarios crear de forma relativamente sencilla sus propios personajes, escenarios y barras de vida para hacerlos combatir en un juego de peleas en 2D. A lo largo de los años se ha creado una comunidad de seguidores y desarrolladores aficionados que han incorporado en este juego a prácticamente todos los personajes de los videojuegos 2D de lucha y de acción en general de todos los tiempos. También se han hecho esfuerzos por crear a personajes populares que no salieron en ningún videojuego y que resultan mas difíciles de crear por tener que diseñar individualmente sus sprites de animación. La gran ventaja de MUGEN es la capacidad de compartir personajes, escenarios y temas como archivos, de modo que cualquier usuario puede escoger y descargar aquellos que sean de su agrado y crear su videojuego de lucha personalizado de ensueño.[http://www.elecbyte.com/mugen Información de MUGEN en elecbyte.com (sitio oficial)] Consultado el 24/2/2012[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/M.U.G.E.N. Introducción del articulo MUGEN en Wikipedia] Consultado el 24/2/2012 Fangame crossovers thumb|right|200px|[[Abobo's Big Adventure, un crossover hecho por fans.]] Los fangames son videojuegos creados por programadores aficionados sin ánimo de lucro en homenaje a sus sagas favoritas. Comúnmente están hechos en Adobe flash, la plataforma más popular para este tipo de proyectos por su ligereza para ser almacenados y jugados directamente en linea desde un navegador. Algunos de los crossovers mas notables hechos por fans son Super Mario Bros. Crossover, que permite jugar con personajes de varias sagas clásicas en el mundo del juego Super Mario Bros.[http://www.explodingrabbit.com/games/super-mario-bros-crossover Descripción de Super Mario Bros. Crossover en Explodingrabbit.com (sitio oficial)] Consultado el 28/3/2012; Abobo's Big Adventure, en donde el protagonista Abobo, un villano de Double Dragon, recorre numerosos videojuegos antiguos de NES y lucha contra una gran cantidad de personajes conocidos y menores de la era de los 8-bits.[http://abobosbigadventure.com/about.php Descripción de Abobo's Big Adventure en Abobosbigadventure.com (sitio oficial)] Consultado el 28/3/2012 Referencias Véase también *Cameo *Huevo de Pascua *Fanservice right|200px|Mega Man vs Pac-Man - The Ultimate Crossover!!! Enlaces externos * Artículo en Wikipedia * Lista de crossovers en los videojuegos (Wikipedia, inglés) * Listado de Crossovers de varias multimedias en TVTropes.org (inglés) *[http://www.giantbomb.com/crossover/92-732/ Información en GiantBomb.com (inglés)] Category:Recursos de la ficción Category:Tipos de videojuegos Category:Glosario